


For Dean

by Elfpinkromance



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Fake Character Death, Kidnapping, Love Confessions, M/M, Regret, Side Story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:53:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28931301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elfpinkromance/pseuds/Elfpinkromance
Summary: A story based that a writer known as his pen name "Lord_WriterCreatorAlpha" made. Based on the story character "Rob Benedict" wrote.In this story Dean finds out after he and Sam finished a random hunt, a bored Dean finds Chuck Shurley in someone's Snapchat story.  Wanting to keep this a secret from Sam, he drives to where Chuck, now mortal was living.Their reunion was not Dean was expecting.
Relationships: God | Chuck Shurley/Dean Winchester
Comments: 3
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

Rob Benedict was lounging around in his shared apartment with Jensen Ackles. Jensen wasn't going to be back for a few more days so he logged in his fanfiction website to write a story he was thinking about. No one knew about his secret, he liked reading Supernatural fanfiction. Sadly there wasn't much fics about God, never mind Chuck/Dean fanfiction. Might as well log in.

User name:Lord_CreatorAlpha

Password:********

Welcome back Lord_CreatorAlpha

Rob smiles at his latest story. He wrote a few, even some submissions about his band Louden Swain. But he had a new story, a fantasy. He took a sip of his stiff drink, put on his glasses and wrote.

Dean yawned as he made his cup of coffee. He was tired from the hunt the night before and wanted a break. Sam was out, knowing him, taking his dog and was out jogging. After he finished brewing his coffee, he went and grabbed some donuts he bought the night before. As he fired up his computer he watched some random videos from YouShare. After an hour, he was bored. Not even watching fail videos woke him up. So he watched Snapchat stories instead. He seen a few, and even out of morbid curiosity watched the Supernatural Book discussion. 

He laughed at the fans. They were so disillusional, especially Crazy Becky. Her page was the biggest, but also the most popular. Dean shook his head at the fanfiction she wrote. There were *many* Sam fanfiction, a few of Dean and tons of "Destiel" fics. Dean shuddered at those. But they weren't as creepy as Sam and Dean slash fanfiction. Ugh. But as he scrolled down, he sat up suddenly in his seat. There was someone he thought was dead. 

Chuck Shurley yawned as He finished cleaning the fish. He never thought He'll adjust. But the more He remained mortal, the more He realized how unhappy He was being "God." Amara came to visit Him recently. She understood why He turned against humanity.

"Brother. All that. All that, because you were jealous. You created love. You created relationships. You created longing. All that time You didn't see how much You loved Dean Winchester. If You have told him earlier, this whole mess could have been avoided." When Her Great-Grandnephew told Her about Chuck, She went to see Her Brother who was living quietly in a cabin in northern British Columbia. 

Chuck made His living as a writer and healer. Not all of His powers were taken away, He was as strong as a regular angel now. Not even His grace was taken away. He was mortal, but had a soul. Jack gave Him one. He was creating a new series, but this time submitting "Supernatural" fanfiction. Whenever He wasn't writing, He was running His clinic in the bottom of the of the hill. Unlike "Sister Jo," He didn't charge outrageous prices, instead he charged whatever the person was worth. Not many people knew, He erased their memories, He didn't want to be flooded by crowds. Only those that truly desired came to Him by Chuck's calls. 

"You wouldn't understand."

"I do Brother. Chuck. Dean. He is more complex than you think. But has a big heart. He would have let you in if You tried."

"It's too late. He hates Me. I deserve it." Chuck sighs. "Your food is getting cold." 

"Bullshit. Its not too late. Open up Your heart. Even You deserve true love."

Chuck considers Her words. He created Dean, but even if he was His creation, he was his own person. He loved Dean for a long time now. Heck, He and another Dean dated in one of his other worlds. It didn't work out, Chuck didn't love him. So that Dean ended up with someone else. But this Dean, His original, Chuck understood why Castiel loved him so much. He was special. 

"Chuck Winchester." Yeah right. He sighs and prepares dinner, unaware the danger He just put himself in.


	2. Chapter 2

It took Dean four weeks to track down Chuck. He stalked Becky's page obsessively, hoping Becky would reveal Chuck's whereabouts. Chuck was smart, He hid Himself well. Until last night. He found a clue from one of the Supernatural fan pages, it was a link to more Supernatural fanfiction. Dean was forced to slog through a ton of creepy bad fanfiction till he discovered a writer that called himself, "AlphaWinchesterCreator01.” 

At first Dean thought it was another fanfiction writer till another fan pointed out it was Carver Edland that was the Pen Writer. As Dean read through the works, he knew this was Chuck's writing. He had the same writing style. It took Dean a day to read His work. Unlike other fanfictions, this was true to the books. But a few were written in dark tones. Especially one. It was a short story called "Broken."

*The Writer could only watch as the man He loved drove away. He realized now what His heart was hiding. He loved Dean. He loved him with every desire he ever had. He was a fool. His Sister was right. He was just a Egotistical Jerk. With tears streaming down His face, He realized how Broken He really was. His Heart. It was shattered.*

Dean didn't know what to think. Was this another one of Chuck's manipulations? As he read some more stories, there was a few that told from The Writer's point of view. There was stories where some worlds survived, although damaged, they were allowed to live. One story caught his eye. It was a love letter.

"Dean, if you're reading this, I just want to say I'm sorry. I was afraid. I don't blame you or your brother on what you did, the world needed to be saved. I'm fine, although now human, I am just living My life. I hope you and Sam are happy. Give Miracle some pets. Love G.*

That story called, "I'm Sorry" wasn't as popular as the other ones, but Dean knew it was for him. Chuck. What did He want? Dean did what Sam told him to do. He read between the lines. It was there that Dean found Chuck's clue. 

*Pray.* 

Like Chuck ever answered his prayers. But he did anyways. 

"Chuck. Why? Why do this? We are just two brothers that just hunt." He waited. Nothing. Figures. 

He went to bed. 

When Sam brought home a religious magazine from "Sister Jo's" church, Dean didn't think much of it. Until he got bored and read it while on the toilet. There there was several articles about faith healers, a huge one about the angel Jo, but a small snipet about a faith healer named Charles Edmund that caught his eye. 

"Gotcha."


	3. Chapter 3

The old man thanks Charles for his eyes. Charles just smiled. This man. He had a lot to live for. He was old, but was still destined for great things. 

"How much?"

"Twenty bucks."

"So cheap. Sister Jo charged me three thousand. I don't have much money. Here. Plus a tip." He hands Chuck two bucks. "I wish I can pay you more, but my pension only pays me so much. God bless."

"You're welcome."

Chuck throws the money in His box. 

"Send in the next patient."

After the day was done Chuck counts the money. Three hundred bucks. Not bad. His rent for the clinic was thirteen hundred, not including His utilities. He knew He could use His powers, but didn't want to draw any attention to Himself. Since it was so nice, He decided to walk home instead of taking the lift up the mountain.

"Going up the mountain, I go. I'm going up the mountain." Chuck hums. He was wearing His headphones, singing along to a old nursery rhyme. He loved every genre of music on Earth. Mankind never failed to fascinate Him, He was amazed everyday of their new adventures. He couldn't wait to go home, He was looking forward to seeing what His ex, "HunterCorp" Dean was up too. 

He laughs at his story. Dean was partying up in Rio de Janeiro with Sam. They were surrounded by beautiful women, Dean especially was seen kissing some waitress he met down South. Sam was doing okay, he was posing with his new wife, some Tropicana Swimsuit model named Alessandra. He congratulated them on their lives on their stories. 

He closed His laptop and hearing His stomach rumble He went and got dinner ready when He found Himself with a bag over His head.

"Good to see You again, Chuck." Dean says in contempt. 

Chuck froze. But as scared as He was, He felt excited. 

"My favorite. So you found Me. Are you here to kill Me?" 

Dean just realized God was his Bitch. He had the entire Universe in his hands. 

Rob smiles as he sips his drink. He wasn't exactly sure what to write next, but he wanted his character to have a satisfying story. Having Dean around would be a better ending than episode 19.


	4. Chapter 4

Dean took Chuck and dragged Him outside. He was no murderer, he had no plans to kill God. God may have erased everything, but was weak now. However, getting revenge was something he always dreamed of. 

He shoved Chuck in the backseat of the Impala. Chuck had His hands in handcuffs and a literal bag over His head. He was wondering if His Book had this as a ending. When Dean started the car, He wondered where Dean was taking Him. 

"Where are we going?"

"Shut up."

They drove for an hour. Chuck knew every area on Earth, hell He created it. He knew exactly where they were. He knew this spot. It would make a perfect burial ground. He just wished He payed off His rent and bills at the clinic. He hated being in debt. Once the car stopped, Chuck listened to Dean's next order. What Dean said next surprised Chuck. 

Dean sighed. He wanted nothing more than to seek revenge. But now that he has his Greatest Enemy, the desire for blood waned. He remembered how kind Chuck was when they first met. What happened?

"Why?"

"Honestly, I don't know. I turned my favorites into cheap toys." No way Chuck was telling Dean the truth. 

"You had us running around like rats in a maze." Dean remembered everything. His mom dying, then his dad's obsession with revenge. Him and Sam never having a normal life. Jessica, Lisa. Both Sam and Dean lost so much. Then what happened the last fifteen years. He lost Cas, his best friend. Then his own life. Then he woke up down here again. Dean didn't remember anything.

"That wasn't you at the barn."

"Like a cheap toy. Did I ever have Free Will?"

"Yes. You chose to take off. You bought another car. It wasn't the same car, but you didn't want to make Sam suspicious. You desired for revenge, so I created a clone. Dean. You dreamt about Heaven. But your time isn't here yet. You have a choice. It's up to you to do what to do with it." 

Dean didn't know what to say. He was *alive.* He looked at his rearview mirror. Chuck was breathing in His mask. 

"Dean."

"What."

"Never mind."

"Blurt it out." Dean had no more patience.

Sigh. "What Castiel said to you..."

"Seriously?! Can a guy EVER have privacy?"

"Sorry. I didn't write that."

"I miss Cas. I miss him everyday. That sacrifice. You didn't write that."

"No. He had his own free will."

Dean closed his eyes. He loved Cas, but like a brother. He was touched, but he couldn't return Castiel's feelings.

"Why do You care."

"You needed someone. I thought sending Castiel to you would be enough."

Castiel. Other than Sam, he was Dean's best friend. For a stiff angel, he was a huge softie. Bobby told Dean he was alive, he was with Jack. But even if Cas was standing in front of him, Dean wouldn't know what to say. 

Chuck just sat there. He wondered when Castiel started having those feelings. He knew His angels fell in love, but even though Dean treated Castiel like shit, Castiel always forgave him. Cas always knew, he could never have Dean like that. Even if Cas had a female vessel, it wouldn't be any different. 

"What about You. *Chuck.*"

"Me?"

"Why did You go out of Your way?"

Because I love you. But Chuck never said that. He couldn't.

"I wanted you strong. I wanted you to win. I think I took it too far. I either made you too perfect or too invisible."

Dean chuckled. Chuck, He still sounded the same. 

"What should I do with You." Dean looked around. They were in middle of the woods somewhere. This beach. It was nearly identical to the last place they met. 

Soon both were watching the sunset. 

"I never get tired of watching the sun setting. I been to My other worlds, but this sunset. It was always My favorite." Both were sipping beers.

Dean took a long sip. They been talking for hours. Chuck, as a ordinary Guy, He wasn't that bad. Dean laughed at His jokes, Chuck was fascinated by Dean's storytelling. 

It was kinda romantic. Chuck was tempted to take Dean's hand, but He knew He'll get punched. He just held on to His bottle. 

"I'm hungry. Let's eat." 

"I can snap up burgers and beer."

"I have sandwiches. But I'll take the beer."

It was hours later. Dean discovered to his horror he liked Chuck. But more than just drinking buddies. Chuck was throwing rocks at the lake. Dean blushed thinking of what Chuck lips would feel like against his. He looked at his phone. According to Palz, Sam and Eileen are engaged. Good for them. Dean was tempted to call Sam, but he didn't. Dean was alone. But looking at Chuck, maybe he didn't have to be. 

Chuck silently apologized to the fish. There were no mosquitoes, He sent them away. He wanted Dean comfortable. He didn't care for those things, Lucifer made them as a act of defiance against his Father. Michael made dragonflies as revenge. His kids. Chuck knew they were sleeping. Maybe He can bring them back. Especially Gabriel. He always loved playing. Chuck jumped as He felt Dean's hand. 

"Lord. Chuck. God. Whatever You call Yourself. Does it matter who You love?"

"No. I love everything and everyone." That was the truth.

"Equally?"

"Yes. Michael didn't need to do his advertising. I meant what I said, you are all My children."

"Children don't kiss their parents." 

Chuck looked sharply at Dean. 

"What do you mean?''

"Just kiss me already."

Rob blushes at the scene he just wrote. He was debating on writing a sex scene, but decided not to. Just a fade in black scene would be enough. He had his private diary, it wouldn't be seen by anyone's eyes but his. 

Chuck and Dean kissed underneath the stars. Dean was holding Chuck as they kissed. 

"Mmm." Chuck dated his clone, but this Dean, he was the one. He held Dean closer. 

"God." As Dean pulled away. Wow.

"Yes?"

"That was just a expression. Chuck, get in the Impala. Don't bother with any clothes."


	5. Chapter 5

Chuck couldn't remember the last time he was so happy. He and Dean were together. He no longer considered himself God, he was just some guy now. He didn't need to capitalize his name anymore. 

He smiled as he made Dean's lunch. Dean was heading to work, he worked in construction. 

"Here you go. BLT and pie." Chuck knew exactly how to make McDonald's apple pies. They were compact and delicious. 

"Sounds good." He kisses his boyfriend. "See you after work."

"Bye."

Chuck had to work at the clinic. He had some more patients. 

Phew. Being a faith healer was hard. He had some more patients, but was careful to keep a low profile. He just finished healing a mother's cramps. Her baby was going to be born with Down's, but Chuck didn't want to change the baby's fate. Her child would bring great joy to her and her family. It would be challenging for her, but it would bring her and her estranged parents back together. 

"Louise, this will be the last patient."

"Yes sir."

Chuck was going home after this. Dean just called, he wanted to talk.

Chuck was nervous, was Dean going to break up? Dean was pulling away. 

"Chuck."

"What?"

"Don't worry so much." Dean knew him too well.

"I wasn't." Chuck lied.

"Bull. You were always a bad liar."

Chuck laughed. That was true.

Dean was thinking about Sam and Eileen. About their marriage. Dean was an uncle. He was flattered at his nephew's choice of name. Dean Jr. He was thinking of his own future. He decided on asking, make it official.

He handed Chuck a box.

"What is it?" Chuck's heart was beating fast.

"Open it."

Chuck opened it with his heart beating. Huh?

Dean chuckled.

"It's your necklace. It was my own prized possession. Want to get married?"

Chuck looked up in surprise. 

"You mean it?"

"What better revenge than to keep God wrapped around my finger?"

The End.

Rob finished his story. He didn't feel like writing anymore. He knew the ending. He published it on his page, knowing it would be buried along with the other fanfictions. He went and typed his other "private" NSFW version and when he looked at the time, he realized he was late to Julian's house. He was supposed to help him move. He quickly downed his drink and left.

Jensen was laughing at Rob's story. Jared was usually the prankster, but he could prank as well. He switched Rob's PG version out, and swapped it with his other, graphic version on his page. There! He knew fanfiction writers, they liked their ships. Especially sexy ones. He decided to recreate Dean and Chuck's Impala scene, good thing he drove His Impala to Canada.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is loosely based on my Supernatural RPF, A Secret.


End file.
